


000:00:00:00

by Living_Fast



Series: The War Crimes [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL of them need a hug, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Child Death, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Death, Death of a Son, Dragon!phil, Fall of a King, Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid!Phil, Hybrid!Technoblade, I cried while writing this, I mean.. He would, If you know he wasn't, Middle Child Technoblade, Not Beta Read, Other, Philza Needs a Hug, Piglin!Technoblade, Sad, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Youngest Child TommyInnit, big brother wilbur soot, dad phil, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like women, technoblade needs a hug, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: A King does not Fall, A King refuses to Fall.For Years, after years.Death Threats, Assination attempts from his own guards.He Wil not fall like this.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The War Crimes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000203
Comments: 34
Kudos: 371





	000:00:00:00

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- this is not canon in the AU- not Canon.  
> But it also will not make sense if one has not read the first part of this series.  
> yes, My angsty ass decided to do this.

Techno snarls at the villager in front of him, his vision blurry, mind spinning. Fear making his hands shake. His face burned. The Villager snapped something at him, something that didn’t reach ringing ears, but the arrow that buried itself into his shoulder spoke for itself. 

His hand grabbed at it, snarling. Feeling his Tusks dig into his cheeks, teeth clanking together. His mouth tastes like blood, and his body aches. He steps back. 

A _King_ does not _Fall_ , A King _refuses_ to Fall. 

For Years, after years. 

Death Threats, Assination attempts from his own guards. 

He _Wil_ not _fall like this._

Techno grips his Axe tighter, trying to watch the Sun, trying to find it. To see where it breaks between the trees and where the buildings don’t block. The Lumbering from of the Towns Guardian, large and towering; blocks the sky from his view. 

Shifting backward, both versions of his mind still in fear. Years of [Redacted] drilling into his mind that the Iron Giants won’t see him as Friend, only threat; spurs him into moving. Stumbling out of the Village, tripping over lips in the path, and rocks. 

Dancing around angry people, dragging his axe. 

When he can’t hear the metal clicking of the steps, and the Sun burns his eyes. He remembers his crown. He remembers armies and wars. 

Names and faces. 

Children and Adults. 

His Piglin side Screams in anger, over his human (over the Pup [Redacted] raised to be better, good, soft.) 

~~_How dare they!_ ~~

~~_How dare they treat us like this! Go back! We fight! We Kill! Take!_ ~~

~~_TAKE! Spill, Blood, ours, it belongs to us. Want to feel, want. Want them to die, feel our wrath. Go back._ ~~

Techno’s limbs move without his permission trying to set him on a warpath he will not win. He doesn’t notice the sun hasn’t fully risen. Some mobs still linger. The deep hiss doesn’t reach his ringing ears in time for him to react. 

Blue eyes widening, the angry green bomb stares back at him. 

\---

Phil twitches, today was a late start already, the Village turned them away after Wilbur brought them to it, snarling angry words, and no real help. Wilbur has a temper that cannot be fought these days, flips at a switch. His boys desperately need something real to hold on to. He has already watched one son tear themselves apart. 

He will not let another. 

His wings shake angrily. If this was the Village the boys grew up around, things would be different. But it’s not, and he can already hear the metallic steps of the Machine. Knows that they need to leave. 

He catches the blood splatter on the ground. 

Follows it, to a patch of drying on the back of a small farmhouse. Next to a small sheep pin. Wilbur had stormed off into the woods already, Phil watched him go quietly. The Dragon in his angry, angry at everything. Angry at his sons, angry at letting all of this get too far without asking for help. 

Dragon snarling under his skin, his hatchlings weren’t old enough to go anywhere.

Not now, not then. 

Phil’s wings shook angrily before he was darting off to find Wilbur. 

\---

Wilbur’s skin twitched, rage over following in his edges. It’s always this way, always- he chews on his lip. Kicking at a tree, and losing rocks. A creeper blast had taken a chunk out of a few trees. 

The hair on the back of his neck standing up. The area was scorched, a divot in the ground, exposing stone, and granite. The trees had several stress marks on them, some of the smaller ones, the younger ones; when scattered on the ground. 

Someone did this? 

A creeper did this, he knows this, but with as big as it was. It had to been triggered, it wouldn’t be a Villager. And the blast didn’t look new, Dad came up behind him. Wilbur turned wide eyes to him, hand going to his communicator. Hoping to some god that Techno rolled out of a bed while they were gone. That he just missed the message. Dad’s eyes lit up purple, glancing around- confusion written on his face before all the color drained out of it. 

Wilbur spun around, a sob catching in his throat at the sight of a far to still body laying thrown from the explosion site. 

An Axe buried into the ground next to him. 

Wilbur won’t forget many screams in his life, but the heartbroken Scream that his Dad lets out will go up on the list of [Redacted]’s scream. 

The communicator falls from his grip, rage falling from his mind; panic, Wilbur’s mind runs blank. Dad’s wings spread wide, purple eyes the only light in the area anymore. 

\---

The scream that fills the woods chills them all to the bone, Schlatt feels himself lock up; terrified of what made that noise. Before it comes again and chokes off with a sob at the end. People are moving, running towards the sound. And it takes Schlatt’s feet and a minute to catch up to his mind. 

Wilbur stands in the center of a Creeper explosion, and Phil’s purple eyes shine so brightly it almost impossible to see anything. The boy’s (Because that’s what he is, a _boy)_ communicator is on the ground, his eyes wide, and mouth slightly parted. 

Phil is mumbling things, loudly, over, and over. Sobbing. 

Schlatt’s mind comes to a stop at the sight of the axe buried in the ground, and the unmistakable sight of hooves. He reaches out to touch Wilbur’s arm, Wilbur who lets out a sob, loud, and cups both his hands over his mouth. “No, nononononono-” He scrambles away from Schlatt, towards his father. 

Who is just clutching his body to his chest, rocking back and forth. “My baby, my baby. My pup. My- my- my.” 

\---

Tommy knows something is wrong, something is so wrong. And he is stuck here, stuck her with no way to help. Nothing that could help- because Dad wants him here instead of anywhere else. Tubbo can only help so much, everything is too much. 

And something is _wrong_.

Tommy twitches and watches the door. It opens, and Wilbur comes in- hunched over, clutching at his arms. Hugging himself, Tommy steps forwards. “Wil-?” His brother looks up at him, tears running down his face. 

_No._

“50% chance, _50%,_ he’s defined the Odds for so long. S- _long-”_ Tommy stumbled back, fear filling his mind, Wilbur sounds broken. 

Dad comes in a few seconds after, clutching the pink-haired form of his brother close. Tears staining his own face, his eyes lit with purple. He passes the table in the room, and walks to the backroom, leaving the door open behind him. 

Tommy watches both Confused and horrified. Dad lays his _big brother_ down on the bed, sits on the floor next to the bed, and lets out a sob. 

Tommy turns to Wilbur, Who just stares ahead blankly. 

Who reaches for him, who Tommy slams into. Letting out his own sob. 

\--- 

The two brothers sink to the floor, clutching at each other. Wilbur curled around his little brother, burying his face in his hair. Holding him as if he would disappear at any second. Tommy felt numb, they lost everything. But this, this hurts worse. Hurts so much worse. 

Phil stared at the face of the boy on the bed, with tears running down his face; if not for the burn wounds, and the scar down the middle. He would look to be the same when he left home- that Phil was just being paranoid, and that he was just checking on his boys. 

The dragon under his skin, withered and cried. For a Dragon is never meant to Bury their hatchlings. The Protector is never meant to outlive the Pups. 

\--- 

It’s not often permadeath comes within their respawn years, but it’s not uncommon. 

The people of Manburg linger. What does one do? When a brother dies before his time? When A father loses a Son? 

\---

Techno gets buried at home, under a tree on the front lawn of a house they grew up playing Tag on.

Tommy comes home, under a month after.

Phil is a ghost haunting a home that no longer feels like his own. Techno's door goes unopened, goes unchanged, his axe placed in front of it. 

Neither has the strength to move it. 

Wilbur doesn't come home, Wilbur won't go home not for several years. He stays in Manburg, helps finish something he started. 

The Antarctic Empire will never know the real fate of their King, the man vanished one day; and never came back. The royal family is gone, and the Empire crumbles. 

Phil spends much of his time sitting next to the grave of his middle child. With his youngest curled next to him. 

\---

The day the oldest comes home, that's where he finds the pair. Talking quietly over a grave of a child, a brother, a son. A _King._

**Author's Note:**

> I did cry while writing this, I just want all of you to know that.


End file.
